Los Caballeros Casi No Lloran
by Sin-Tinta-Ni-Papel
Summary: Neville era catalogado muchas veces como el más débil siendo que era mucho más inteligente que otros, Draco no terminaba de comprender porque como el Malfoy que era debía ser estricto, recto y obediente cuando el heredero de los Longbottom casi con su misma posición rompía muchas reglas de la aristocracia. De como la curiosidad del uno del otro los llevo al amor. Draco x Neville


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, ya supérenlo y dejen de hacer que lo repita. Maduren por favor…

**Advertencia:** Más adelante habrá Slash/Yaoi x3

* * *

**Los Caballeros Casi No Lloran…**

Draco despertó sintiendo una pequeña ventisca fría calar su piel, suponía que ya era hora de despertar y que como siempre no había hecho caso a los primeros llamados para levantarse y empezar el día. Pero era sábado y además, _no quería despertar_. Intento _fingir demencia_ valiéndole que el frío incomodara su próximo sueño, así estuvo por un buen rato hasta que una mano grande y larga le empezó a mover.

―Draco despierta ya, tienes que irte…― El rubio abrió los ojos con rapidez, asustado por la gruesa voz que le hablaba recordando segundos después que su _triste realidad_ involucraba a su padrino y un extraño miedo a no tener cerca a su padre…

―Pero es sábado, me has dejado quedarme los sábados contigo. No te molesto y aprendo mucho de pociones. ¿Por qué ya no?― Severus no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa ante la curiosa actitud de su ahijado.

―Tus amigos te están buscando, me molesta que cada cinco minutos estén llamando a mi despacho por que no saben donde estas. Además no sé como pero, Dumbledore ya me ha llamado la atención por que _estas durmiendo aquí._ ―Draco se sentó en la cama, mirando los dos pozos negros de su padrino.― Ya tienes once, no puedes seguir viendo a mi despacho solo porque tienes _miedo_…―

El pequeño Malfoy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, juntando sus cejas en un gesto de claro enojo así como su seño se fruncía. Severus sabía que estaba por hacer un berrinche, los cuales conocía como la palma de su mano por ser tan cercano al heredero de los Malfoy.

―¡Yo no vengo contigo por que tenga miedo!― Snape se levanto con tranquilidad, mientras los platinados ojos del rubio le seguían. Era como su padre, un vivo pero más simpático retrato. ― Quiero aprender pociones, modales y todo el conocimiento que me puedas proporcionar. No vengo por miedo _¿Miedo a que?_ Soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy no temen…― El pelinegro se giro con elegancia sobre sus talones ya con varios libros en sus amplias manos, obtenidos de sus estantes personales.

―Miedo a estar _solo_, según sé no consideras a tus compañeros ciertamente tus amigos. Suele ser normal que vengas conmigo porque extrañas a tu familia, en Hogwarts pienso yo que soy lo más cercano que tienes y por en…―

―¡Vengo para aprender de ti!― El chico se había puesto sumamente rojo, tan molesto que era capaz de tratar a su padrino como a los tontos de sus compañeros sin embargo él conocía a penas sus límites y los límites _de otros_ asía él con más certeza.

―Muy bien, el próximo sábado quiero que vengas y de todos estos libros me digas que has aprendido. Yo, ya los he leído y los tengo memorizados así que será como un examen para que el futuro heredero de los Malfoy sea capaz de todo.―

El rubio aun molesto sintió el peso de más de siete libros sobre sus piernas. Aún estaba en pijamas, sin desayunar ni bañar y aquel hombre lo corría.

―Hay ropa limpia para ti en el baño, date una ducha y haré que te traigan algo de comer.― Draco depósito con gentileza los libros en la superficie del colchón mirando con verdadera curiosidad un libro de _portada negra_.― Anda corre, Draco…―

Sin más la grande y poderosa mano de su profesor de pociones se estrello con cariño en su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello como cuando era _más pequeño…_

* * *

Sintió el piso impactar con sus rodillas y una pequeña pero dolorosa parte de su barbilla, sus libros estaban regados por el piso y su mochila estaba rota curiosamente. Le ardían las rodillas y eso entendible al ver que su pantalón escolar ahora estaba roto, con dos grandes agujeros en cada pierna por la parte de la rodilla. Su suerte era simplemente perfecta, solo esperaba que él Profesor Snape no apareciera por allí…

Lo bueno era quizás de todo eso es que, lo habían atacado en la Biblioteca donde rara vez se veía a Snape o a algún Slytherin de alto rango de peligro para él. Se sonrió así mismo intentando animarse para no caer en lagrimas, ya no estaba su abuela con él para arreglar sus extrañas descoseduras de depresión ahora _iba por su cuenta_ y así sería hasta su séptimo año o al menos eso se había prometido. Deposito rápidamente los libros en una caja de madera que suponía era mágica, así sin más ya doliendo demasiado las rodillas se sentó en una mesa cerca tapiza con libros en su cubierta, y deposito los suyos en esta igual.

―¿Nunca te enseñaron a ser silencioso, Longbottom?― Neville quedo pasmado cuando frente a él, Draco Malfoy se irguió entre varios libros que figureaban a _un puente muggle_. Se asusto pensando que sus subordinados estaban con él sin embargo Neville noto rápidamente que el chico había estado _llorando_.

―Lo siento, no te vi.― Bajo la vista sobando con suavidad sus rodillas pensando que clase de problemas tendrían con él o que había de malo con él para que esos chicos le hicieran pasar mal sus días.

―¿Qué le ha pasado a tu mochila?― El tono de Draco no dejaba de ser seco y duro pero denotaba cierta curiosidad.

―Me caí y se ha roto…― Aún con la vista gacha pudo escuchar al muchacho suspirar con fuerza, irguiéndose aún mas en la silla.

―Ó te empujaron y rompieron tu mochila, no se cual es más creíble…― Longbottom levanto la vista ya casi a punto de llorar, sin más su mente formo una pregunta que podía hacerle al ser iguales.

―¿Por qué estabas llorando?―

Draco se sorprendió por la osadía del Gryffindor. _Estúpido e impulsivo león_, le miró desafiante notando que no le dejaba de observar con ese par de orbes color mar que encontró perturbantemente hermosos. Su pregunta era más sincera que burlona ante lo evidente del hecho, sonrió de medio lado y aclaro la garganta.

―Un Malfoy _jamás_ llora, es más ningún caballero llora pero no creo que entiendas eso…― Neville le sonrió apoyando sus codos con confianza sobre la mesa, le penetraba con los ojos y Draco no podía darse el lujo de evadirle la vista. Era hipnotizante.

―No lo creo así, a veces yo lloro y tu igual. _Los hombres de verdad_, suelen llorar una vez lo vi anotado en una libreta de mi padre y sé que es cierto.― Draco frunció el ceño apilando los libros que su padrino le había dado.

―¡Yo no estaba llorando!― En un intento de intimidarlo derrumbo una pila de libros, mientras Neville le miraba desconfiado a que sacara su varita.― Tú en cambio te la pasas llorando, la próxima vez ten cuidado con lo que dices…―

Sin más el castaño observo a Draco alejarse por el pasillo de amplios estantes con libros, Neville bajo la vista mirando sus raspadas rodillas. Él sabía y tenía bien claro que _los caballeros casi no lloraban_, y tal vez algún día Malfoy _lo entendería_.

También sabía que aquellos que huían de sus batallas y recurrían a inculcar miedo era porque _no admitían algo_…

* * *

_Mi buena y poderosa gente del Mundo Mágico De Fanfiction, vengo de tierras muy lejanas donde me es imposible comunicarme con ustedes. Neh no es cierto, hola de nuevo poco tiempo sin leernos n_n pasa que mi PC sigue descompuesta y mi fiel portátil me acompaña en mi vida, he estado escribiendo y tengo este lindo proyecto 3 :3 _

_Ojala y lo disfruten esos amantes de Draco, el Slash o Yaoi como gusten llamarlo y el adorable y sexy Neville. Gracias por leer, dejen un pequeño comentario por favor 3 :3_


End file.
